Shades of Pink and Blue
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: Tamao is heartbroken over Yoh, but after a day with HoroHoro, realizes maybe Yoh wasn't who she loved after all. (BONUS: Includes Horo's version of Jingle Bells!)


**Shades Of Pink And Blue**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Shaman King or the colours pink and blue. Too bad for me, huh?_

Tamao look longingly at Yoh who was laughing with his friends. She felt her heart shatter as Yoh looked intently at Anna.

'_He loves her, Tamao. Stop kidding yourself. Maybe your just not supposed to be happy.' _Tamao's thought's wandered for a moment, imagining if Yoh would look at _her _that way. Tamao lowered her eyes and went back to making dinner. She didn't even notice HoroHoro's shy gaze, which hadn't left her once.

Tamao cringed as she heard a WHACK. No doubt Anna was slapping Yoh.

'_Her Yoh.' _Tamao thought sadly, concentrating intensely on the vegetables she was preparing. Tamao sighed softly and focused her pink eyes on the laughing teens.

"Dinner's ready." She said, soft as a whisper and giggled to herself, as HoroHoro was first one in the kitchen.

Yoh sat back lazily and Tamao looked at her shoes.

"Erm...Y...Y-Yoh-sama?" Tamao said and Yoh strained his ears trying to hear her.

"Yea, Tam?" Yoh asked yawning. Tamao fidgeted in her seat.

"I need to talk to you." Yoh nodded at her and got up. Tamao followed him outside. Yoh leaned against the side of the house, half-asleep and Tamao began talking.

"Um...Y-Yoh-sama, I just need to tell you that...I-I like you..." Tamao said, wringing her hands and stammering like an idiot. Yoh smiled sheepishly.

"Gee, I like ya too Tam. So, what didja want to tell me?" Tamao stared at Yoh blankly. She had just told him her feelings and he didn't...understand?

"Nothing." Tamao said, barely hearing herself speak. Yoh nodded distractedly.

"Well, I better get back in before Anna gets worried. See ya Tamao!" Yoh ran off in search of Anna and Tamao fell back along the house wall.

"He loves her." She said under her breath and felt fat tears roll down the side of her face. She gasped as she felt someone lightly touch her shoulder.

"HoroHoro! Oh, you scared me!" HoroHoro turned pink for a moment but looked sad when he saw tear stains on her face.

"Why are you crying Tamao?" HoroHoro asked, looking like he really cared about her. Tamao managed a weak smile for him.

"Y-Y-y...Yoh-sama...I...he...didn't...understand." HoroHoro surprised Tamao then by embracing her in a warm hug. She felt her face grow warm.

"H-H-Horo..." HoroHoro laughed and held her tighter.

"I'm here for you Tamao. I know how that feels." Tamao was shocked at his tenderness but didn't pull away. She felt butterflies take over her stomach and leaned her head on his chest.

"Hey, Tam, Um, Do you wanna, like hang out tomorrow?" Tamao looked up at him with uncertainty.

"Sure." She whispered and HoroHoro jumped away from her, smiling widely.

"Awesome! Well, I better get home then." Tamao watched HoroHoro skip away with fascination. She giggled. He had made her feel better, she felt herself beginning to really like him.

HoroHoro ran his fingers through his bright blue hair. He was whistling 'Y.M.C.A' under his breath and was trying to control himself from dancing around stupidly.

He knocked on Yoh's door and prayed and wished that Tamao would answer. He wasn't so lucky.

"Hey Annie!" HoroHoro called out and Anna's hand twitched. HoroHoro ducked and ran into the house. He knew when Anna's hand was twitching, you should be running.

He ran into the kitchen to find Tamao preparing lunch.

"Hey Tammy!" Horo said energetically and Tamao turned around to smile at him.

"H-h-hey Horo..." HoroHoro's enthusiasm would not be wilted.

"GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAAAAT!" Horo yelled, doing a short river dance impression. Tamao forced a small smile, her heart still hurt from her encounter with Yoh.

"I got passes to AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" Tamao giggled.

"Well, we can go as soon as I'm done feeding everyone lunch." Tamao gestured outside where HoroHoro noticed many of his friends had joined Yoh and Anna. Horo agreed by jumping up and down and nodding his head so hard it looked like it would fall off. Tamao giggled and started setting the table.

"Milk..." Ren said, as though it was the only word he knew. Pilika rolled her eyes at him.

"Geez Ren. What's with you and milk?" Ren scowled at her, trying to hide the red colour, which tinted his face. Pilika made an annoyed hum and got up and got him his precious milk. Ren grabbed it from her and drank it in one gulp. Pilika raised an eyebrow at him and Ren smirked, a milk moustache on his lip.

"Thanks." Ren said and HoroHoro poked him.

"Is everyone done yet? Huh? Are ya?" Ren glanced at him, his eye twitching.

"Touch me again and I'll..." HoroHoro ignored him and jumping up, caused Ren to fall flat on his face.

"Kisama.." Ren muttered as Pilika helped him up.

"C'mon Tamao! Let's go!" Tamao shrugged and followed a bouncy HoroHoro down the street to the amusement park.

"Jingle Bells! Renny-poo smells! Anna laid an egg! Morty's helicopter lost a wheel and Hao likes ballet! HEY!" HoroHoro sang loudly and off tune and Tamao laughed hysterically. Horo grinned at her obvious amusement. He grabbed her arm suddenly and Tamao's face grew hot.

"Oooh! The SuperFastIthinkI'mgunnadiegetmeoffthisthing! Lets go on THAT!" HoroHoro said, pointing to a scary looking roller coaster. Tamao gulped and looked at the merry-go-round with relief.

"How about that?" She asked, as though pleading for her life. Horo looked slightly disappointed but nodded at her, almost shyly now.

"Ok, Tamao! As long as _you _wanna go on it! But you owe me!" Tamao giggled.

"What do I owe you Horo?" She asked quietly, she never was good at flirting. Horo looked mischievous.

"If I go on this merry-go-round you have to kiss me at the end of the date." Horo winked at her and Tamao giggled shyly at his request.

"Ok." She said breezily, and felt butterflies. She questioned the butterflies in her mind. This was _Horo _not Yoh. She couldn't get butterflies that had only happened with Yoh. Maybe, she was falling for HoroHoro. She frowned, she must make sure HoroHoro didn't find out this change of heart. He wouldn't feel the same way.

After a fun merry-go-round ride, HoroHoro bought Tamao an ice-cream cone, and thirty for himself. She watched in amazement as he still managed to finish eating before her.

Horo licked his fingers, and stopped realizing Tamao was there. He laughed shortly and gave her an innocent puppy dog look, finishing off his fingers. He looked adorable and Tamao wanted to hug him tightly.

"So, can we go on the SuperFastIthinkI'mgunnadiegetmeoffthisthing now?" Tamao's eye's widened in fear.

"Erm...ok..." She said and Horo practically ripped her arm off dragging her too the ride.

HoroHoro looked with concern at the green-faced Tamao.

"I'm sososososososososo SORRY Tamao! I just wanted you to have fun! I'm such an idiot!" Tamao shook her head.

"Your...not...an...idiot." She said weakly and Horo surprised her by pulling her into a hug. He seemed to do that a lot nowadays. Tamao felt her urge to puke melt away and she bravely hugged him back.

"I feel...feel...better now Horo. Thank-you. But I think maybe we should come back another time...I have to make dinner..." HoroHoro looked at her with disappointment.

"Oh. I'm really sorry if you didn't have fun Tamao..." Tamao looked up at the depressed HoroHoro.

"Of course I had fun! You made me forget all about Yoh and I got to spend the whole day with y-..." Tamao stopped herself. She was about to say 'you' and she didn't want HoroHoro to know she liked him _that _way. Horo looked at her oddly and Tamao felt very nervous.

"You still owe me a kiss." HoroHoro said to himself, as though it were a historical fact.

"You really want one from _me_?" Tamao asked, hoping he would but thinking he wouldn't. HoroHoro looked at her in surprise.

"Of course Tamao! I've always liked you but you were always to busy looking at Yoh. Do you know how much that killed me? I felt so helpless, I thought you'd never get over him!" Tamao blinked at him, shocked at his sudden outburst.

"You...you like me?" HoroHoro nodded looking away.

"I...feel the...same." Tamao said slowly and HoroHoro enveloped her in another hug. Tamao looked up into his face and into his blue eyes. He then kissed her, her first kiss. Tamao reddened but kissed him back. Glad it was him that kissed her first. HoroHoro gave her his best smile and held her tighter.

"Y'know? We're perfect for each other." He said and Tamao's look questioned him.

"Why HoroHoro-kun?" He gave a short laugh and kissed her on the nose.

"Because, pink and blue go together, silly." She laughed and HoroHoro began walking her home. Never again would she long for Yoh to love her, because she loved HoroHoro. And he was right, pink and blue did go together, just as they did.

**THE END**


End file.
